Art
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "Exactamente. Es un arte. El esconder las emociones por la necesidad de amor. Quería amor. ¿Necesitaba amor? Si... De verdad lo hacía. Tenía que caer tan bajo para obtenerlo... ¿Verdad? Típico de él... " EnMei. Drabble. Angst.


Pues como siempre, yo escribo esporádicamente y cuando debería de hacer lo de la escuela… -Tiene exámenes mañana.- Sólo que no me pude contener de escribir de este par tan lindo. Hay muy poco, prácticamente nada de material hispano de esta pareja, pero bueno. Me ahogaré en este ship (8)

En todo caso, esta historia se situá cuando Kouen y Koumei tienen 18 y 16 respectivamente, es decir, unos meses o semanas antes del incidente con el primer emperador de Kou.

Tal vez sea un poco simple, pero es la explicación de un headcanon que tengo tanto… ¿O su origen?

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Pareja:** EnMei Implícito.

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece. De hacerlo, Morgiana no hubiera rechazado a Haku –llora-

**Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración realmente aburrida. Insisto, un poco simple.

**Dedicado a:** A la jalea que siempre me da neneo de ese par~

* * *

><p>-Mi señor… ¡Mi señor! –Habló de nuevo una de las sirvientas, moviendo con insistencia el cuerpo del pelirrojo con pecas. El chico sólo frunció el ceño, tratando de esconderse entre sus mangas, pero ella insistió un poco más.- ¡Mi señor!<p>

-Uhmm… - Se quejó bostezando.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Se alzó con lentitud, notando de inmediato su posición. Ah… Se había quedado dormido en medio de sus estudios de nuevo. Todo ese tiempo estuvo dormido sobre su escritorio. Por esa razón le dolía el cuello, ahora entendía.

-Su padre ha expresado que tomará el desayuno con sus hijos dentro de una hora. Será mejor que se preparé.- La hermosa y joven mujer quien se encargaba de él, hablaba serena, mientras que las dos sirvientes parecían más nerviosas. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar por todos lados a una bolita de piel blanca y cabello rosado.-

-¿Y Kouha? –Preguntó, levantándose con un largo bostezo.-

-Ya se esta preparando.- Con eso era suficiente.

Salió de la habitación para poder arreglarse antes de que fuera tarde y recibir un regaño aún mayor. A decir verdad, la relación con su padre no era muy buena, por lo que trataba de complacerlo en todo. A sus 16 años, aún creía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, si podía acercarse al menos un poco a lo que era Kouen, al fin sería aprobado por él.

Incluso si la ducha era tibia, incluso si sus ropas, todas cuidadosamente hechas a mano con las mejores telas de todo Kou, estaban perfectamente acomodadas en su habitación, incluso si decenas de visitantes elogiaban su ya largo cabello, la necesidad del cariño de su padre seguía presente. Era una obsesión… Era su razón de esforzarse tanto cada día al memorizar mapas, nombres. Según su padre, un estratega siempre era requerido en un reino. Si Hakuren era el principal actualmente, no entendía cual era la necesidad de seguir esos pasos, cuando no era lo que realmente quería. Aunque, al final le había gustado. Se parecía un poco a los mapas de las estrellas dibujados por los investigadores y magos de Kou, que era lo que más le encantaba a Koumei.

Entró al comedor mucho más fresco que antes. Su hermano menor estaba en su lugar ya. El chico de pecas, tomó lugar a su lado, ayudándolo a acomodarse mejor. Sus hermanas también llegaron pronto. Las mayores, de una edad casi inmediata a la suya, se alinearon con cuidado en cada lugar que les correspondía. Las más pequeñas eran ayudadas por otros sirvientes, incluso habiendo unas cuantas que aún no podían recibir como era debido a su padre en la mesa.

En cuanto este apareció, se pusieron de pie todos, con una pequeña reverencia hasta que este se sentó. Mei fijó primeramente su atención en su padre, pero rápidamente, sus iris quedaron viendo el perfil de su hermano mayor, Kouen. Ultimadamente, este había estado siendo llevado por su padre a todos lados. No lo entendía. Desde que eran pequeños su padre comenzó a llenarlo de ocupaciones y aprendizajes, pero desde hacía dos años… No… Desde que había conquistado dos calabozos, su padre no lo alejaba de su lado más que en raras ocasiones. Años en los que exigía a sus demás hijos, contenedores también. En especial a él.

-Koumei-sama.- Murmuró su encargada, por lo que regresó al presente. Su padre le veía con molestia.-

-Disculpe, mi atención se sumergió en otro lado.- Habló justo como le enseñaban en etiqueta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - ¿Me decía usted?

-Ya no importa. No pretendo hablar con un hijo que olvida sus modales desde el principio del desayuno.- Gruñó rápidamente, mientras la comida era servida. Ante esas palabras, Koumei se quedó en aquella inclinación por un poco de tiempo. No sólo por la frialdad de la frase, si no por la mirada aburrida que le dirigía su hermano ante ello. Volvió a su posición cuando Kouha le pidió le sirviera algo de carne. Koumei no era muy partidario de esta, por lo que sin decir mucho, se encargó de su hermano.

Kouen solía ser así… Hace mucho tiempo. Kouen… Kouen era una persona diferente cuando estaban juntos. Lo cuidaba de cualquier cosa, y siempre trataba de calmar a su padre cuando este se molestaba con él. Le miraba preocupado, se acercaba a preguntar si estaba bien. Pero ahora… Frente a él, solo comía en una amargo silencio que no entendía de donde había salido.

"_Esta ocupado…"_

Pensaba, mientras las cosas transcurrían entre las palabras bajas de los mayores en la mesa, los murmullos de Kouha mientras jugaba con su comida antes de llevarla a su boca, y las pequeñas conversaciones entre sus hermanas. Privilegios que no se tenían cuando era una cena pública, o con sus primos en el poder. ¿Acaso era el único que se sentía en un silencio demasiado incomodo como para atreverse a soltar palabra?

"_Mejorar mis habilidades de conversación…"_

¿Y exactamente como hacía eso? ¿Murmuraba que había un lindo clima y la conversación se daba? ¿Algo parecido? Él no lo entendía. No le gustaba. El temor a ser juzgado le ponía incomodo… por lo que en ese tipo de situaciones había creado esa mueca serena y tal vez hasta fastidiada en su rostro. Alguna vez se vio como Kouha… No, peor aún. No paraba de hablar con su hermano mayor, resultando siempre en regaños. Ah… Koumei vivía demasiado en el pasado. Lo añoraba tanto que se olvidaba del presente.

En medio del desayuno, uno de los guardias se acercó a su padre. Terminando de comer, este se levantó, dejándolos solos. Soltó aire un poco más aliviado, y empujó el plato un poco más al centro de la mesa. No tenía hambre.

-Mei-nii.- Le llamó con su infantil voz Kouha.

-¿Qué pasa? – Siempre respondía con una voz tranquila y calmada, inclinándose hacia este. Aunque no espero que le pusiera una sucia cuchara sobre la mejilla.

-Come. Come. Por eso tienes fea la piel.- Comentó enojado. Era sorprendente lo vanidoso que era aún a esa edad. ¿No era él quien pensaba en ponerse un par de pendientes? El menor parecía muchos más despierto. Limpió con un pañuelo su mejilla y beso la del otro.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Perdoname por hoy.- Pidió, observando que este seguía comiendo de inmediato, y también, que Kouen se levantaba de la mesa, en dirección a su despacho junto a su dos usuarios de contenedor. –Ah. Kouen.

Ante su llamado, el heredero se detuvo, y espero en su posición a que el de pecas rodeara el tramo de mesa y se le acercara. Todos seguían con sus conversaciones propias, por lo que no les tomaron mucha atención.

-Estuviste dos días ausente.- Fue lo primero que comentó. Ya no habían dulces saludos, ni abrazos que te hicieran reír. Sólo estaba ese rostro serio y calculador.-

-He estado ocupado por padre. Quieres iniciar proyectos.- Fue su respuesta. Kouen no daba muchos detalles si no era necesario, por lo que no insistió más.-

-Ya veo… Kouen, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –Preguntó de inmediato. Apretó un poco sus mangas, jalándolas aún desde el interior de la tela. Donde no fueran visibles sus nervios. –

-¿Por qué? – El mayor alzó una ceja en confusión y Koumei solo sonrió un poco.

-Bueno… Pensé que tiene mucho tiempo desde que no paseamos en el jardín. Creí que podríamos ir un rato. Tú, Kouha y yo. – Los ojos de Kouen se posaron en el mencionado, que seguía peleado con el corte de su platillo principal. – Quisiera cortar algunos claveles, como cuando éramos pequeños… -

La suave sonrisa que probablemente poseía, fue borrada en el instante que la mirada de su hermano se posó en su espalda. No… ¿Justo ahora?

-¿Paseos? ¿Jardines? ¿Claveles?- La ronca voz de su padre le hizo temblar desde su posición. Volteó con cautela. Sus hermanas murmuraban cosas entre ellas, pero no lograba entender que decían. - ¿Es que acaso eres una princesa, Koumei?

-No, padre. –Respondió firmemente, bajando la cabeza en signo de perdón y respeto.-

-¿Quién eres, Koumei? –Volvió a preguntarle con evidente molestia.

-Soy el segundo hijo de Koutoku Ren, padre. – Respondió de nuevo con firmeza. Sus hermanas comentaron aún más entre ellas. Los breves segundos en que no escuchó una nueva cuestión, le parecieron eternos, mas se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Incluso él mismo no dijo palabra alguna. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha.

-Deja de quitarle el tiempo a tu hermano y ocupate en tus estudios como es debido. Un día lo agradecerás.- Con un simple gesto, Kouen cambió de dirección, siguiendo al hermano del emperador, dirigiéndole apenas una mirada lastimera, sin decir, ni reclamara, ni si quiera preguntar algo. Aún cuando su padre se fue, el comedor siguió en silencio. Las miradas de los sirvientes y sus hermanas se le calvaban en todo el cuerpo. Volvió a inclinarse como despedida, y salió de lugar a un paso tan moderado y correcto, que en cuanto cerró la puerta, se quebró y comenzó un vaivén descontrolado. Una carrera a su estudio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así sólo con él? ¿Era acaso que lo que habían dicho era cierto? ¿Qué su madre había muerto por culpa de su nacimiento? ¿Que por eso su único hermano de sangre era Kouen? ¿Era una razón válida para hacerlo? Cerró con fuerza la puerta y recargó su frente sobre el marco de esta, calmando su respiración.

"_¿Es acaso que no tengo valor como persona?"_

¡No era así! ¡Definitivamente no era eso! Después de todo… ¿No estaba aprendiendo todo lo que su padre le había ordenado? Incluso había instructores que se sorprendían de su habilidad para crear estrategias. Apenas y tenían flancos de debilidad… Pero su padre ni si quiera se molestaba en ver lo que había ganado, tan solo se concentraba en los flancos… ¡Pero si aún tenía la posibilidad de conquistar un calabozo! Sólo tenía que mejorar un poco más con la espada y… Bueno… No era como si le fuera demasiado bien con esas lecciones… Tal vez si probaba otra arma… Pero no estaba perdido. Tenía talentos, podía utilizarlos para ganar lo que anhelaba de su padre.

"_Soy alguien valioso, soy alguien, soy alguien valioso, ¡Soy alguien valioso!"_

No quería pensar en eso. Se dejo caer en su asiento y se escondió entre sus mangas. Odiaba eso. Si tan sólo pudiera descubrir alguna habilidad que su padre de verdad pensara que era útil para él y el prestigio de la familia. No era cualquier persona, ya lo había dicho. Era su segundo hijo varón. Tenía responsabilidades. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, pasados algunos minutos, escuchó que alguien entre abría su puerta. Pensó que sería algún sirviente, por lo que no se levantó, o dijo algo.

-¿Esta dormido? – Era la voz de una de sus hermanas.-

- No lo sé… Psst. Mei… Mei~- Le llamó la segunda, pero Koumei no tenía ganas de hablar con ellas. – Creo que si…

-Pobre… Papá se veía enojado con él… - Susurró la contraria.- Pero si sabe que papá ya no quiere que se relacione fuera de lecciones con En, nadie puede. ¿No por eso retiene siempre a Kouha cuando quiere perseguirlo?

-Mei no aprende la lección… - Contestó. Koumei apretó sus manos, frustrado. Ellas tenían razón pero… Si dejaba de intentarlo, todo sería peor.

"_Sólo necesito encontrar un lugar donde sea completamente necesario. Ahí nadie se quejará. Ahí verán lo mucho que puedo ayudar."_

-Ah. Tenemos lecciones de costura.- Le recordó la más grande, y pronto desaparecieron tras cerrar la puerta. Alzó el rostro para comprobarlo. Incluso ellas que eran más pequeñas que él… Parecían resignadas a que ese trato siguiera por siempre… Pero no, no podía ser cierto. Se acercó a la puerta, y la aseguró. No quería que nadie lo molestara. ¿Qué era lo que Kouen cantaba cuando le tenía miedo a las tormentas? 'Duerme Mei, Duerme~ Que mañana es un nuevo día y debemos enfrentarlo lleno de alegría~' ¿Algo parecido?

Se recargó en las rendijas, pasando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, recargándose ahí. No iba a llorar. Se le habían acabado las lagrimas ya… El único que podía sacarlas en sus consuelos, era Hakuren… Pero… Dormir no estaba tan mal… ¿Verdad? Siempre que dormía, tenía hermosos futuros, donde todo lo que deseaba se cumplía. Donde no tenía de que preocuparse.

"_Donde Kouen, papá… Incluso mamá me abrazan y me aman."_

Cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que escuchó ligeros toques a sus espaldas, levantándose algo asustado. Koumei apenas sintió minutos de descanso. Sus sueños acerca de un jardín de claveles rojos se veían frustrados por una serpiente que se enredaba en su cuello, y un león que le miraba fijamente, mientras no podía respirar. No había sido un buen sueño…

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con esa joven mujer. De cabellos negros y hermosa figura, que llevaba ya casi 3 años a cargo de él. Después de los 13, se sentía demasiado sólo sin Kouen como para no estar rodeado de alguien. Las féminas que le servían era una buena opción. Se fijó en el cielo… Era casi de noche. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día… Con razón tenía hambre.

-Koumei-sama. – Habló la mujer, sonriendo un poco. Koumei podía ver que no era una sonrisa real, pero la daba con toda la calidez que podía fingir, por lo que le gustaba. – Le he traído algo de cenar. Le visité en la comida, pero usted no atendió mis llamados. Se sobre esforzó demasiado ayer.

-Lo siento… -Volvió a su escritorio, permitiéndole dejara las porciones de comida sobre este. – No te escuché… Y sabes que cuando me concentró en algo, no paro hasta que lo termino.- Era cierta obsesión que hasta le hacía olvidar comer y dormir. Tenía resistencia a ello, un poco.- ¿Alguna novedad?

-En lo absoluto. – Se sentó sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo la bandeja, mientras le observaba comer. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Koumei no lo entendía… Pero no se sentía mal por ello. Seguía comiendo como si nada, leyendo, aprendiendo, trazando… Pero…

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó después de que esta se acercó un poco más. Nunca lo había hecho antes… Se estaba comportando diferente.-

-No debería dejarse llevar por lo que dice su padre, Koumei-sama. – Se inclinó hacia el rostro del menor, por lo que este se detuvo, intimidado.-

-¿Ah?-

- Usted es alguien muy valioso para muchos… - Conforme ella se acercaba, el pelirrojo retrocedía el cuerpo al respaldo de su silla, apretando las telas de su ropa.-

"_Valioso…"_

-¿Lo soy?- susurró aún más confundido cuando ella se acercó hasta sentarse en su regazo. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hacia eso? Jamás nadie había tenido tal descaro, pero este le ponía nervioso. Era extraño…

-Para nosotras lo es… - Los dedos finos de la mujer, acariciaron la mejillas del menor con tanta delicadeza, que este sintió que podía derretirse en sus ojos avellana. – Para mi en especial.-

Tragó en seco sin entender del todo. No era que estuviera del todo incrédulo pero… La clase de forma en que se acercaba… No era lo que él pensaba que era, ¿Verdad? No podía serlo.

-¿No me cree? Puedo demostrarlo…- La chica se bajo de su regazo, y Koumei se sintió más aliviado… Hasta que esta comenzó con ese juego de seducción en el que quería enredar al chico. Por supuesto que ella sólo estaba esperando un beneficio con ello. Sus manos primero, después su boca… El inexperto y virgen chico, sin creer el modo en que ella estaba arrodillada, cubría su boca con ambas manos, con el rostro teñido de escarlata.

¿Por qué ese acto? ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué justo con él? ¿O acaso ya lo había intentado con Kouen? No podía pensar bien… La cabeza le daba vueltas ante las sensaciones que jamás había conocido y él mismo no sabía que quedarían tan marcadas en su ser.

Si bajaba la mirada, se encontraba de nuevo con esos ojos, observándolo fijamente, en una media sonrisa. ¿Por qué? Sabía que las personas lo cometían fuera del matrimonio pero… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que usar las palabras que quería escuchar?

Incluso cuando terminó, con el rostro hecho un poema de vergüenza, ella se levantó, limpiando la comisura de sus labios y lamiendo los restos de este que se escapaban.

-¿Por qué…? –Preguntó agitado Koumei. Ella volvió a su regazo, con una limpia sonrisa, mientras rodeaba su cuello. El cuerpo hermoso de esa mujer, junto a esa sonrisa.-

-Porque yo lo quiero, mi señor…-Susurró en un murmullo, rozando sus labios apenas.-

-¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad? – Una sonrisa algo rota apareció en su rostro… No podía creerlo… No… Él no iba a caer tan bajo como para… Como para…

-Claro que si, mi señor… - Y bajó sus labios a su cuello, mordiendo, besando, lamiendo… Y Koumei no hizo nada. Si podía conseguir un poco de amor falso… ¿No era mucho más sencillo? Aunque ella mintiera, aunque él mintiera… Esto era lo más cercano que tenía.

"_El arte de fingir amar."_

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Hace mérito? ¿Quedaron dudas? (?)<p>

Tengo esa mala costumbre de llenar de detalles a los personajes que roleo así que... Tal vez no sea lo último que escriba de este nene.

Con todo mi amor ;3; para Jaleita bella~ Perdona por no retratar mucho a tu En, sólo no quiero describirlo mal.

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
